


Whipped Cream

by NanakiBH



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Food Kink, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stocking's just in it for the sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

The door was probably going to break right off its hinges if Panty didn't stop banging on it. Heaven knew he knew how to _bang hard_. That wasn't any of Stocking's concern, though. He'd already barricaded the door with the largest dresser in his room just to be sure he keep out even if he broke through his room's first layer of defense.

“The fuck are you doing with him in there, huh?! He's the enemy, you idiot! The _enemy!_ You better not be turning gay in there together, faggots!”

Stocking sighed, letting his long lashes flutter shut and his eyebrows creased in exasperation. He rested an elbow in his extra fluffy pillow and cradled his cheek in his palm, if nothing else, just waiting for Panty to give it up already. The one on top of him drew curious little circles around the satiny fabric of his shirt, rising goosebumps on the skin underneath. A smirk lit the corner of Kneesock's lips and he flashed a devilish glance at the door.

“I just don't understand how you can stand to be here, putting up with that.”

“Putting up with what?” Stocking asked dryly, blatantly ignoring his brother's very existence.

The hammering on the door ceased momentarily and started again a second later with even more fervor. “I HEARD THAT, YOU DICK. DON'T IGNORE ME.”

After another minute of that, the banging stopped. The decorative black clock on Stocking's wall finally gave up hanging and fell to the floor, the face instantly splintering on its contact with the ground. Stocking's eye twitched and he snorted; even if he was on the outside, he still managed to ruin his room's shit. He pushed Kneesocks off and padded over to the broken piece, picking it up in both hands, turning it over to assess the damage. It still worked, but the little bird on the second hand had been snapped off and the glass was probably going to cost a ton to replace.

“Just use Garter's credit and buy a new one. Don't you two always mooch like that?”

With a sigh, he placed its pitiful remains on the top of his bedside table and flopped back down onto the bed, face first. “Yeah,” he muttered in his pillow. “I could do that.” He liked that one, though.

Kneesocks scooted over to the side and opened his arms invitingly. Although the look Stocking gave him was initially hesitant, he gave in and rolled over, putting his arms around him, burying his face in the demon's chest. The lapels of his jacket smelled like something sweet and it made Stocking smile despite himself. Maintaining a sour attitude was difficult and not cute at all.

“Is the bitchy one gone now?” he asked in a whisper, tilting his head to listen closely toward the door.

Stocking waved a hand. “Yeah, he probably found something better to entertain himself with. I know that fighting you guys is somewhere real low on his priority list.” He laughed. “All he cares about is fucking guys. Where does he get off calling _us_ gay anyway?”

That wasn't something Kneesocks was going to concern himself with, however. He cared less about thinking about the lustful devil in angel's clothes and far more for spending some valuable time with the one he often had to pretend was his adversary. Outside of Stocking's room, in the face of all others, they had to assume the role of demon and angel, fated opponents who fought for opposite sides. However, in reality...

“You're pretty good at acting the part. In comparison to your brother, I'd almost believe he was the real demon among us. He has more evil spirit exploding from him than the two of us combined, I'd say. I guess even angels can be bad.”

Gently this time, Stocking extricated himself from Kneesock's embrace and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

“Being bad is just more fun. Wouldn't you say so too, dear Kneesocks?”

He considered, thumb to chin. He couldn't really recall the last time he could say he was “good”. Neutral, maybe, but not so much “good”. Indeed, if there was any fun to be had, it must be in being bad. That was the only kind of fun he had; the good, wholesome, _devilish_ sort.

“I'd have to agree.” His memory flashed to recently, his brother tying him up for the entertainment of their leader. He wasn't into bondage so much like Corset was, but the knowledge that he was being watched by someone more than just his brother had made his pulse race in excitement and something a little more dangerous.

“You're red, Kneesocks.”

“O-of course I am...”

Although his skin really had become a significantly more flushed hue of red than before, making his pale feather-blue hair appear even softer and lighter against his skin. He attempted to force the thoughts back out of his head and focused on the present, where Stocking was standing in front of him holding a plate of various delicious pastries in hand.

As he approached and ran his tongue tantalizingly over his upper lip, Kneesock's arousal only grew until he was sure he must have been completely embarrassing himself. He brought up a knee to hide the front of his pants while he sat on his side. At least then he wouldn't appear too excited to find out what Stocking was planning to do with the plate of delicious things he held. His eyes continued to follow him as he moved to return to the bed, though.

“Which one would you like?” he asked, his eyes downcast and moody with that badboy look that Kneesocks had been captivated by. When he raised an eyebrow, Kneesocks snapped out of it and directed his attention to the pretty things all on the dish before him. It was hard to say which one he would prefer when they all looked so good. There were things topped with fresh fruit and glazed with syrup, some puffy things filled with cream, and everything else looked just as spectacular.

It was actually an honor that he wanted to share. He knew how protective he was of his sweets.

He tapped his lip thoughtfully and then pointed to one of the desserts. It was some kind of adorable round cheesecake with a layer of fudge on top with whipped cream on top of _that_ and then _strawberries_. It was probably the best thing there on the dish, but if he was being honest... yeah, it was definitely the one he wanted. He didn't realize it, but he was drooling already just at the thought of what it must taste like.

“Alright then,” Kneesocks said, placing the dish to the side.

Placing the dish to the...

To the side...

Kneesocks' eyes just followed it and his mind was so vacant of any other thought but _I want that in me_ , that he didn't even notice when Stocking's hands had somehow found their way to the buttons of his jacket. He gasped and flailed a bit, but Stocking just straddled him until he had him completely laying down on his back underneath him.

“You act like you didn't know where I was going with this.”

“I... I don't really. But just keep going because I like where it's headed if it includes getting naked with dessert.” His frazzled thoughts finally connected close enough to grasp what was going on and he blushed so hard he looked like a bomb about to explode.

Stocking patted his head and leaned down to kiss his horn. “You're pretty silly. If you don't learn to relax, I'm afraid I'm going to make you burst.”

Kneesocks nodded emphatically and relaxed back as deeply as possible into the pillows, putting his hands off to his sides. “I'm in your hands,” he said, though a part of him found those words to be regrettable once they passed his lips. Even if Stocking truly was also a demon like him, that did not make them kin. It was a worrisome thing to place himself so completely in the hands of an unpredictable person. He wanted to trust him, but... Well, they had been enemies and...

And really, the things Stocking could do with his lips were sort of unexpected. Who knew he could unbutton a shirt like that with his teeth?

With his jacket opened, his shirt undone halfway, Stocking glanced up at him from his lower position and gave him a raised eyebrow. Kneesocks swallowed and glanced away. Carefully, Stocking lifted his hands and went to remove Kneesocks' glasses, but he caught his wrists before he could take them off.

“Are you sure? Wouldn't taking them off help you relax more?”

“I'm about as relaxed as I'll ever be. And I... I'd prefer to see.”

He meant it as more than just the literal sense. Of course he wanted the benefits of 20/20 vision, but he also wanted to be able to see every move that Stocking made; not just because there was a part of him that didn't completely trust him, but also because he wanted to see every erotic detail.

Stocking gave him a little smile in response, seeming to have found his answer to have been satisfactory, and set back to work at unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once he had it open, he slid his palms underneath, over the flat plains of his stomach and up to his shoulders where he pushed his hands down behind to tug the garments down his arms. But, instead of pulling them off completely, he left them on behind Kneesock's back and twisted to make sure that they kept his hands in place.

“Very nice,” he said appreciatively as he sat back and admired his work. The way he looked down at his bare chest and stomach reminded the other demon of the way Stocking looked at a delicious treat. To his embarrassment, he felt himself growing harder underneath his gaze. To make things worse, Stocking was still sitting poised right over his crotch. There was no doubt that the effects of his stare weren't going without notice.

Smirking, Stocking rocked his hips back, letting the cloth of his shorts rub and make friction over the fabric of Kneesock's own slacks. If he didn't stop doing such a thing, he was sure that he would make a mess of them and then he'd be forced to explain the drycleaning to his brother. He certainly didn't want that.

“S-Stocking. Would you get on with it? You know I can't spend all day here. I-I have much to do, you know, and...” No, that rubbing was certainly not a good thing.

He let up after a minute though, leaving Kneesocks panting and more visibly flushed than usual.

“I wonder,” he mused, sliding back, “how big this is here~?” Light as a feather, he trailed a finger over the exceptional bulge that now showed itself proudly through the front of Kneesock's slacks. He shifted his legs nervously, but Stocking held him by the hips until he forced him to stop. He watched, heart pumping up in his throat, as Stocking drew down the zipper.

However, the terrible angel he was, he didn't take off his undergarments, simply ignored them as he slid his pants off his legs and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his thin kneesocks, briefs, and... well, if you could count it, the jacket and shirt that now served to bind his movement.

Stocking didn't even have to undress for his own outfit to be highly arousing to Kneesocks. The little bit of thigh that showed between his high stockings and his shorts made his mouth run dry. And something about the way his anklebones protruded from underneath the striped material was just too cute and erotic.

“I-I thought we were having dessert?”

“We are,” he promised, waggling a finger at him chidingly. “But I think it would be best if we shared, right? I mean, you chose the best thing here, after all. I totally had my eye on that one first.”

_Of course he wasn't really going to let me have all that myself,_ he realized, feeling a little vindicated and a lot more disappointed. Except he knew where that dessert was going to end up anyway, so it wasn't all bad.

“Which part is your favorite?” he asked. “The cheesecake or the whipped cream?”

“Ah...” his eyes devoured the dessert as Stocking took the plate back into his hands and lifted it from the nightstand to place on the bed next to him. “I chose it for the cheesecake.”

Stocking's eyes lit up in a deceptively cute way, making him appear much more like the adorable child he normally pretended to be. Maybe there really was such a cute part of him inside, Kneesocks thought.

He dipped the tip of his pinky into the whipped cream and gave an almost obscene moan at the taste. “Well, good. Because the whipped cream is my favorite part. I mean, I love cheesecake too, but I also love chocolate and all these other things I have here, too. So yeah, you can totally have the cheesecake part.”

No, it still sounded like he didn't really know what 'sharing' was at all. Fortunately, it seemed he wasn't going to keep teasing him for much longer. He took the tip of his index finger and ran it through the whipped cream like he had done before and placed a dollop of it directly over one of his nipples. The chilled topping made his skin prickle until little goosebumps appeared around the spot. Stocking repeated the action on the other side.

He drew a finger across the top of the dessert, coating his finger in the fudge and sucked it slowly into his mouth, letting his tongue visibly bathe the digit until all the chocolate was gone. He closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure for a moment. Kneesocks followed his movements with his eyes and wet his lips slowly with his tongue, his mind void of all thought but what that tongue could be doing to certain parts of himself.

That thought wasn't far from where Stocking's own mind was headed.

“Chocolate sauce,” he said. “You definitely need something else.”

Patting one of his thighs, he hopped from his bed and made his way across his room. The demon really doubted a normal person would keep something like chocolate sauce at the ready in their own bedroom, but this was Stocking and he and his brother were extremely unpredictable (yet always prepared for the strangest things) so of course he would have some in his top draw. Of course.

“Time to complete my dessert,” he said giddily. He swung his legs back over his waist and sat down on his oversensitive member, uncapping the sauce with one hand.

Kneesocks' skin prickled when the chocolatey topping made contact with his skin. He started working it across his collarbones first, the line he drizzled surprisingly masterful and straight. Then, he moved in a zig-zag down his chest and stomach, letting the syrup pool in his bellybutton when he reached it. When he reached lower to where he met his hips, he simply smirked. He lifted himself off, mercifully relieving some of the pressure from Kneesocks' crotch, but he was still painfully hard, straining behind his briefs.

Gently, Stocking hooked his fingers under the small garment and began to drag them down until he had them off completely. Once he had him exposed, he took in the sight and whistled his approval.

“Don't let my brother ever see this baby. If he saw this masterpiece, he'd be sure to ride you until your dick was just an eraser nub.” He laughed. “That'd be one way for him to take you guys down, don't you think? Fuck you so hard you couldn't even walk...”

Kneesocks swallowed thickly. “Well,” he started weakly, “then I'm glad I have the brother who isn't known to be quite so enthusiastic in his sexual escapades.”

“Oh? Who said I'm not enthusiastic? I just have to find something I like. You know I'm picky. The guy just has to have... the right flavor.” He dangled the bottle of chocolate syrup in front of him. “In your case, it's going to be chocolate.”

Maybe, Kneesocks realized, he had spoken too soon. Because now, Stocking was drizzling the syrup over his aching cock and the touch of it was sticky and wet and yet made his skin crawl in a pleasant-unpleasant kind of way. And he was using way too much, making his zig-zags all close together, then circling the head with it to get maximum coverage. A bit dripped from the tip onto his belly along with some precum and he gasped when it fell.

“Look what you did,” he chastised, eying the drops on his stomach. “You can't waste something like that.”

Kneesocks wasn't sure how he managed not to cum just at the sight of it right then and there, but he watched with his fists curling behind him as Stocking gathered up the bit of cum and syrup with his fingers and licked them clean. It was just too much to handle.

“Now then.” Like he hadn't just done that, he leaned over to the dish and plucked a rosy cherry from one of his confections and placed it artfully in the little pool of chocolate in the dip of Kneesock's bellybutton. Admiring his work, he smiled and nodded. “Now you're ready.”

“Ready?” he whimpered.

“Yes, for eating.”

A thrill ran through him at the word. He knew what he meant, but the gleam in his eyes didn't help the fear that the statement could have been literal. But Stocking's touches were still nearly delicate as he ran his hands smoothly over Kneesocks' shoulders and down his sides as he dipped his head and made clever patterns with his tongue through the sauce, lapping it all up. He did a great deal of sucking at his collarbone and no doubt was leaving marks that Kneesocks hoped wouldn't be visible on his already bright red complexion.

Stocking paid close attention to his nipples when he reached them, seeming to enjoy the whipped cream far more than anyone should have had a right to. He moaned orgasmically at the taste and spent a moment sucking at his hardened nipples after the cream was gone just to be sure he'd gotten every bit. His fingertips continued to rub over them even as he worked his way lower down his belly, following his back and forth pattern with his lips and tongue until he reached his bellybutton.

Gracefully, he picked the little red fruit up with his teeth and enjoyed every morsel of it until just the stem was left hanging between his teeth. Grinning, he crawled up the bed and held the stem out with his tongue. Kneesocks' pulse pounded at the sight of him and opened his mouth to wantonly accept the offer. Their tongues met and massaged each other briefly with languid strokes until Kneesocks was the one left with the fruit's stem held between his teeth.

It gave him something to chew on nervously as he watched Stocking continue back on his journey down his body. He desperately tried to calm his nerves to little avail as Stock began to moan and lick up the puddle of syrupy chocolate at his middle. He'd never realized before how erotic it could be for such a place to receive such attention, but once he had, he was disappointed when it came to an end.

Stocking sat back, licking at the corners of his mouth to collect any stray drops of chocolate. His face lit as he seemed to recall something and then he picked up the plate of dessert again in a flourish. “How rude of me!” he exclaimed sympathetically. “I've been indulging this whole time and forgot to give you your share!”

Kneesocks wasn't going to complain or correct him, but he already felt like he'd truly received more than enough to call “his share”. He just wished he'd finally be allowed the last bit, but just when he thought Stocking was about to go there, he had drawn away for this.

Stocking's fingers appeared before his face and he blinked before he realized what it was he was holding out to him. He'd nearly forgotten that he'd been the one to claim the cheesecake portion. To be honest, as much as he ached to finally get off, the thought of the delicate dessert on his tongue was also quite pleasing. Smiling, his eyes hooded with arousal, he opened his mouth and let his eyes shut slowly as the other placed the bite of cheesecake on his tongue.

He didn't chew, just closed his mouth and let the flavor spread over his tongue until the chilled, creamy texture and sweet flavor was everywhere. If Heaven was a good place, then he imagined it to be like this. He silently accepted the next bite and then felt Stocking's lips pressing gently over his own. He doubted that Stocking would honestly be so sentimental with him, but the sweetness of the gesture still made for a nice touch to go with the taste of the cheesecake melting on his tongue.

What he'd heard about him really was true, after all. He had heard that Stocking was a terrible tease with anyone he chose to approach in this way. Sometimes he'd string them along just to end up throwing them out the door without ever giving the guy the end he deserved. Fortunately for Kneesocks, it looked like he wasn't going to hold back, though. From his lips, he kissed and nipped lower until he could feel Stocking's breath hot and moist against his chocolate-sticky arousal.

His eyebrows twitched as he watched him with no small amount of anticipation, literally waiting with bated breath. Stocking flicked his eyes up at him for a fraction of a second and that was enough to catch Kneesocks off guard and he popped the head into his mouth.

He sucked enthusiastically at the head, his tongue swiping back and forth over the tip to make sure he didn't lose even a speck of chocolate. Kneesocks' shoulders ached by then and his hands struggled to twist free of their bindings as the muscles in his arms quivered. It wasn't any use, though. He wasn't sure what he would do if he managed to get free now anyway. His only option was to submit completely, no matter how embarrassing it was, and let Stocking have his way with him however he wanted.

He was just _too much_ , though. What the stories he had heard had missed was that when he really went at it, he went at it _hard_. He had the base of cock held firmly with his thumb and forefinger while he sucked and licked at the sensitive skin along the underside of his cock, devouring him like he was a special treat. And if Kneesocks wasn't mistaken, he seemed to be getting off on it just as hard as he was. He had a hand pressed down over the crotch of his own pants to relieve the ache of his own straining arousal, but it didn't stop him from looking anything but pleased to swallow his cock and give him all the attention.

Finally, he took him all the way into his mouth and into his throat in a move that couldn't be called anything but practiced. Kneesocks mused that maybe he ate a lot of chocolate-covered bananas. It was better than imagining some other schmuck getting to enjoy this sort of special treatment.

He sighed and tried to prop himself up on his elbows as well as he could so he could watch Stocking's movements. His head bobbed in a nice even pace and it seemed as though he really hadn't missed even a spot of chocolate. With a frustrated little moan that went straight to Kneesocks' cock, Stocking finally used a hand to fumble with his shorts and unfastened them. When his fingers closed around himself, he moaned right over his cock, the sound muffled, but the vibrations nice and firm. 

The sounds he was making let him know that he was close; they both were and watching the way Stocking was quickly moving his fist over himself wasn't going to help him hang on for much longer.

“S-Stocking, I um...” He tried to tell him, wished that he could remove his hands and put them on Stocking's head to lift him off before it was too late, but there wasn't anything he could do. When Stocking looked back up at him, his cheeks were as red as his lips and with a final stifled moan, Kneesocks came. Stocking didn't move away either, just moaned harder around the cock in his mouth and shuddered with the force of his own climax.

Kneesocks felt just the barest grazing of teeth against his too-sensitive member before the other pulled away. He thumbed delicately at the corners of his mouth and sucked on the finger to remove any trace of what they'd just done. Aside from feeling sticky, when Kneesocks looked down at himself, he wouldn't have been able to even tell that he'd just been covered in so much chocolate. The only thing left was the stem he still had hanging limp and crushed at the corner of his mouth.

“That's impressive,” he said, admiring the fact somewhat.

“Of course.”

Realizing he still had him bound, he grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his stomach to untwist his clothes and let him tug them back into place. When Kneesocks sat up, he grimaced at the way he stuck somewhat to the bedsheets and at the way his shirt and jacket were now horribly wrinkled. He'd have to say that he got careless and fell down a hill to explain this or something. At least his clothes weren't covered in chocolate.

“I think I like you looking like that,” Stocking said, eying him as he pulled his slacks back into place, hiding away his high socks.

With the last button buttoned and his tie tied perfectly in place, he adjusted his glasses and gave him a nice sidelong glance. “Next time we see each other, we'll be enemies again, you know. Don't get too cozy now.”

“Who's getting cozy?” he purred, relaxing back into the pillows on his bed, crossing his legs over each other. “I never assumed we were anything but enemies.”

Laughing nervously, Kneesocks found his way to the window. He didn't want to think about what a dangerous person this Stocking was. “Be nice to your brother now,” he said, unlatching and opening the window.

He made it out safely before the knocking started up again on Stocking's door with renewed vigor. The fact that he encountered an enraged Panty on his way back to their headquarters, however, could not have been a coincidence.


End file.
